All Good Things Must Come To An Ed
by Alicia-Vega
Summary: When Eddy's scam goes wrong and causes Kevin's dad to lose his job, Kevin swears revenge on Eddy. But what is it Kevin has in store? Chapter 4 now up! R&R OR THIS WILL BE DELETED!
1. Prologue: It Begins

_Here's a new story. Got the idea from a fake episode idea that was supposed to be the last episode of Ed Edd n Eddy. Remember three reviews means another chapter!_

_All Good Things Must Come To An Ed_

_Prologue: It begins_

* * *

"Step right up folks and be the first one on your block to drive your very own sports car!" Eddy shouted into a megaphone with zeal, motioning to a red sportscar that was parked beside him. 

Edd walked over to Eddy, nervous expression plastered all over his face. "I know you gained possession of your brother's sports car when you turned fourteen last month, but don't you think this scam is a tad silly?"

Eddy rose an eyebrow. "So, what's your point?" He questioned, dropping the megaphone to waist level. "It's my car now and I can do whatever I want with it! Besides, it took us six hours to get it out the house."

Edd shook his head, uttering a sigh before pacing over to the car; inspecting it yet again like he'd done sometime earlier.

"Cool!" Ed exclaimed, opening the driver side door. "Can I drive?" He propped himself into the driver's side seat, making various engine noises with his tongue.

Eddy chuckled slightly, recalling he'd placed the keys into his back pocket. "Get out of the car burr-head, paying customers will be showing up any minute!"

"Hello Ed boys!" Rolf greeted, approaching the trio. "What is this contraption you have placed in the street? Rolf has never seen such things since he drove his giant weiner to the market!"

Eddy and Edd shot the foreigner questioning stares, witnessing him study the car intensely.

After some moments had passed, Eddy decided to speak up. "So, you wanna take it for a spin stretch? Fifty-cents for five minutes - don't come cheaper than that!"

"Rolf is, how you say, intruiged by this ride! Rolf shall give it a go after he inspects its wonders some more." Rolf continued to study the car some more while Ed proceeded to get out.

Ed frowned. "Come on Eddy, can't I drive the car?" He whined.

"Ed!" Sarah yelled, pacing up to her elder sibling accompanied by Jimmy. "Jimmy and I need you to-" Sarah abruptly stopped after seeing the four standing near the ride.

"Beat it squirt!" Eddy hissed, "Ed's working right now, so unless you plan on riding, get out of here!"

Jimmy eyed the car for a minute before turning to Sarah. "Come on Sarah, let's stay and ride it. Who knows? It may be fun!"

"You need to quit talking so much Jimmy." Sarah huffed, "But, seeing as how you're staying, I might as well."

Eddy smirked devilishly, seeing the customers that had just came. "Alright then, everyone get in one of those-"

"Whoo hoo! Feel the wind Plank!"

Everyone's eyes widened after witnessing Jonny take off in the sports car at a high speed.

"How did he manage to get in the car, let alone drive it with no one seeing him!" Edd outbursted in surprise.

Eddy reached for his back pocket. "No flipping way, the keys are still in my back pocket!"

"Maybe he made use of a bobby pin.' Ed said, placing a finger under his chin.

The five glanced at Ed bewilderedly, having heard him speak in an intelligent manner.

"Don't even joke like that Ed." Eddy plainly spoke.

Nazz walked up to the group. "Hey guys, what's going on?" She asked.

Edd glanced at her, and couldn't help but chuckle to himself. It had been two years since they had gotten over being uncomfortable around Nazz.

"Nothing much, except seeing Jonny carjack Eddy's brother's sportscar." Edd said, motioning to the red car speeding around the streets.

Nazz switched her gaze towards the car. "Jonny looks like he's going to crash that car at any minute." She said.

Ed walked over to Eddy, swiveling his head towards the car. "Eddy, is the ride supposed to crash into Kevin's garage?"

Eddy felt his heart skip a beat. If Jonny crashed _his_ car into Kevin's garage, then he'd be the one at fault! He tugged on Ed's jacket, pulling him down to his face.

"What are we supposed to do!?!" Eddy nervously shouted.

Ed blinked. "Go get some ice cream?" He asked in a suggesting, yet dumb tone.

Before anyone could say anything else, Jonny lost control of the car, which made loud screeching noises as it randomly drove around before hitting Kevin's garage dead on.

"That was awesome Plank!" Jonny exclaimed after having rolled out of the car at the last minute. "Too bad we won't get to do it again!"

Everyone rushed over to Jonny's position, Eddy being the first one to say something about Jonny's little joyride.

"Jonny you idiot!" Eddy scoffed, glowering at the boy, "First of all, you have to pay to drive the car, and you break it you buy it! I want my eight-hundred dollars up front baldy!"

Jonny shot Eddy a confused stare as he began to hyperventalte. "No can do Eddy, me and Plank are flat broke!"

"Calm down Eddy, remember what those anger management classes taught you." Eddy said from behind his clenched teeth while slapping his forehead.

Edd thoroughly glanced at the car that was now stuck in the garage door. "Well Eddy, at the very least the car, nor Kevin's garage-"

Just as Edd prepared to finish his sentence, the car fell into the garage before promptly exploding for no apparent reason. Everybody's jaws drooped at the sight of Kevin's garage being burnt to the ground.

"Thanks for jinxing it up Double D, now I'm dead thanks to you!" Eddy shouted, feeling himself swallow his heart.

Sarah glanced at the flames in awe. "Whoah, you're so dead Eddy!" She chuckled.

Rolf blinked. "Rolf is, how you say, lost of words!"

Nazz approached Eddy, placing a consoling hand on his shoulder as he began to sulk. "Don't sweat it dude, I'm sure Kevin will understand."

"You mean after he beats the living stuffing out of Eddy!" Jimmy nervously shouted, slowly moving from behind Sarah.

Jonny scratched his head, still baffled at what had just happened. "I don't get it Plank, what do you mean this still woulda happened anyways?"

"You mean Eddy was gunna have an unlucky day today!?!" Ed gasped. "Quick Eddy, tell me, was it in a fortune cookie?"

Edd rose an eyebrow. "Ed, try to stay on the same page here; okay?"

"Why is it that everything bad always happens to me!?!" Eddy yelled to the sky.

Sarah came to a sudden realization. "Wait, wasn't Kevin's dad supposed to ship out all those jawbreakers in the garage?"

Eddy could already begin to feel the pain he'd have to deal with later.

"Jeepers, that gives Kevin all the more reasons to piledrive Eddy till there's nothing left of him!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Crap! Now I have to make a will this time!?!" Eddy shouted, picking up a nearby rock and tossing it into a tree; causing a squirrel to drop moments later.

Edd folded his arms. "Well, apologizing certainly won't help - Kevin may take it that Eddy's rubbing in the fact his dad's fired."

"Well three-haired Ed boy, it was nice knowing you." Rolf said gravely.

Ed walked towards Eddy. "Do not worry friend, you can always leave me your mirror ball!"

Everyone glowered at the dumb Ed, who forced out a nervous chuckle in response. Eddy merely sneered at the boy before punching him square in the jaw, knocking him onto the ground.

Nazz glanced at the remains of the garage before glancing at Eddy. "Don't sweat it Eddy, maybe Kev's dad will find a new job." She spoke in a comforting tone.

"Yeah, _after_ he kills me." Eddy sighed.

"Plank says if he were you, he'd rush home to get his stuff and catch the first bus outta town!" Jonny laughed, turning towards Eddy.

Eddy pointed a menacing finger at the boy. "Why should _I_ have to run away big head!?! It's _your_ fault the car crashed into the garage, so _you_ should be the one getting his scrawny butt outta town!"

Jonny frantically rolled his eyes around for an excuse to get away from the group. "Well as much as me and Plank would love to camp out in the woods, we gotta uhh, go home and brush our teeth!"

"Hey! You loser, get back here!"

Unfortunately, Eddy's various death threats and insults that ensued moments later had no effect; Jonny had already retreated inside his house.

"Well, as much fun as Rolf has had Ed boys, Rolf must return home and feed his animals!...Coming Nana!" Rolf immediately rushed towards his backyard, where he'd be out of earshot.

"Okay, this was boring. Ed, come on so you can set up me and Jimmy's picnic!" Sarah barked, motioning for her older sibling to follow.

Ed nervously twiddled his fingers, glancing at both Edd and Eddy before glancing at Sarah. "I am coming Sarah! Have mercy on me deframed sibling!"

Ed ran towards Jimmy, lifting him up as he sprinted towards Sarah.

"Sorry I can't stay dudes, I'm getting late for my nail appointment." Nazz slowly walked down the sidewalk, and out of the Cul-de-sac.

Eddy glanced around. "I don't believe it!" He yelled, "Everyone left me to die!"

Edd sighed, letting an audible fake cough to gain Eddy's attention. "There's still me Eddy, and as long as I'm around I will ensure your well being - eventhough I wouldn't personally mind seeing you get your brain handed to you."

"What did you say!?!" Eddy spat, quickly spinning around to face Edd.

"Nothing Eddy, but at any rate we'd best be going to your house." Edd paced off toward's Eddy's house, but stopped after noticing Eddy hadn't moved. "Are you coming Eddy?"

"Yeah." Eddy grumbled, slowly dragging his feet along the ground as he followed behind Edd.

* * *

"Come on sockhead, I'm considering starting my will for crying out loud!" 

Edd emerged from Eddy's kitchen, holding two bowls of ice cream. He placed one on the table where Eddy was sitting, and handed the other one to the boy who reluctantly accepted it.

"Ice cream?" Eddy questioned as Edd handed him a spoon. "Are we going to give it to Kevin or something?"

Edd propped himself into a chair before proceeding to dig his spoon into the ice cream. "No Eddy, I'm hoping the ice cream will calm you down to where we can calmly discuss my plan."

"Like that psychology garbage you're always talking about?" Eddy asked after swallowing a spoonful of ice cream.

Edd rose his ice cream filled spoon out of the bowl. "It's not garbage Eddy," He said before placing the spoon in his mouth. "now tell me, do you feel better already?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Eddy said, blinking before he paused to think.

Edd placed his spoon back into the bowl, so as to clasp his hands together. "Excellent, now if you'll follow me-"

"Wait!" Eddy interrupted, "We're just going to leave perfectly good ice cream unfinished?"

Edd blinked. "Oh, all right." He said, returning to his seat.

The two hurriedly finished their ice cream, placing their now empty bowls into the sink before heading upstairs to Eddy's room. Eddy immediately propped himself onto his bed, while Edd pulled out his laptop and headed over towards a nearby desk.

"Let me get this straight, you're going to on the internet and search up some hi-tech answer to my problem?" Eddy asked, glancing over at Edd.

Edd peered over his shoulder momentarily before setting his eyes back on his laptop. "Not exactly Eddy," He said while turning on the laptop. "I propose we send him an apologetic e-mail so as to avoid unessecary physical altercations."

"How's that going to help? Knowing shovel chin, he'll send a death threat reply and show up to kill me sometime later!" Eddy fell back onto his bed. "I'm doomed!" He cried.

"Thankfully, it's safe to say you don't know that for sure." Edd spoke while performing various actions on his laptop. "Who knows? Perhaps Kevin won't unload his anger on you this time."

"Don't even joke about that Double D, you and I both know how shovel chin is!"

Edd sighed. "Be that as it may, the solution is still worth a try."

"Screw this!" Eddy yelled, getting up from the bed and proceeding to exit the room, "We know shovel chin's going to try to kill me, so I'm taking up that Second Ammendment crap that geezer flapped about!"

Edd gasped. "The right to bear arms!?!"

"Oh yeah," Eddy said, turning towards Edd as he opened the door, "that's the one!"

"Wait!" Edd called, rushing after Eddy, "Surely you jest!"

Eddy opened the door to another room across the hallway. "I thought I told you I never kid sockhead," He glanced at the boy after entering the room before promptly shutting the door.

Edd proceeded to bang on the door. "This isn't funny Eddy! You and I both know there's a better solution than fighting back!"

In the room, Eddy shoved a BB gun into his back pocket. "Shutup sockhead!" He scoffed. "Kevin needs to be taught a lesson in pain!"

"That's true, I'll give you that, but take a moment to go over what could happen!" Edd huffed.

Eddy stuffed a frying pan into the back of his pants. "I already thought about it sockhead!" He scoffed. "The only way I'll reconsider is if you were to somehow knock me around the place!"

Edd couldn't help but chortle to himself. Eddy had forgotten, or rather nulled the fact that he'd taken karate lessons last summer. It was mainly on a dare, but he wanted to prove to everyone he wasn't a wimp.

"Alright then, shouldn't be too much of a problem." Edd said, cracking his knuckles.

Eddy laughed. "You're a total wimp! You can't take me!" He taunted.

Edd smirked. "Really now? You're certain you'll be able to keep your word?"

"Heck yeah, sockhead, bring it!" Eddy yelled, picking up a stool and grabbing a chair.

Edd leapt back as the door swung open without warning, and Eddy appeared out of the doorway sometime later. Eddy force fully threw the chair at Edd, who simply side-stepped onto the hall railings before flipping off it and landing on his feet.

"So you can do some Jackie Chan stuff," Eddy huffed, "doesn't mean I still can't kick your butt!"

Eddy grasped the wooden stool with both hands and sprinted towards Double D. He swung at the boy, but Edd side-stepped again and swept Eddy off his feet with a roundhouse kick.

"Still think I'm a wimp?" Edd taunted.

Eddy grunted while he slowly managed to rise to his feet. "Crap," He spat, rubbing his back with his left hand, "that actually hurt!"

Eddy merely shrugged the pain off, regrasping the stool with both hands before swinging it at Edd who stood idle nearby. Edd jumped just before the stool collided with him, and landed on it as he came back down. Eddy saw this as a chance to hit Edd with a quick right jab, but Edd caught his arm and hit him in the stomach with a hard palm strike.

Edd smirked at the sight of Eddy keeled over on the ground, clutching his stomach in pain. Eddy slapped the ground, taking hold of the stool as he rose to his feet once again.

"That's it man, now it's my turn to kick you 'round the block!" Eddy thrusted the stool at Edd, but the sockhatted boy managed to flip off it, then kick it to the ceiling with a fierce strike of his foot.

Eddy gasped, taking in that Edd had knocked his weapon out of his hands and forced it to the ceiling where it broke. Both he and Edd managed to grab a leg of the broken stool as the pieces fell to the ground, holding them as they would swords.

Edd chortled. "Considered defeat?" He taunted.

Eddy groweled. "You wish!" He fiercely spat.

Again, Eddy made the first move and sprinted towards Edd, forcing them to lock up. Now, Eddy had forced them into a shoving match - the stronger one would force the other down. Naturally, Eddy won, but Edd managed to spring back to his feet without touching the ground! He swung at Eddy, who managed to deflect the blow and whack him over the head.

"Well, that's the first successful blow you've landed so far." Edd chuckled.

Eddy sneered at Edd. "Shutup!" He scoffed.

Eddy ran over towards Edd, jumping off a wall so as to spin in midair before swinging the leg at Edd. Edd ducked the side blow to his head, and smacked Eddy onto the ground before he could land on his feet.

Edd attempted to stomp Eddy while he was on the ground, but Eddy rolled over and quickly rose to his feet. He attempted to land another blow on Edd, but found himself yelling in pain as Edd smacked the leg out of his hand.

"This sucks, I'm supposed to win!" Eddy yelled, rubbing his now sore hand.

Eddy grunted, pulling the BB gun out of his side pocket. He pointed the gun at Edd, motioning for him to drop the leg. Edd spun the leg around, hastily dropping it before smacking the gun out of Eddy's grasp and catching it in midair.

"Look who's on top of the game." Edd lightly chuckled, pointing the gun at Eddy.

Eddy immediately took out his frying pan. "You little tramp!" He spat, forcefully smacking the gun out of Edd's hand. Edd hissed in pain for a few moments, which Eddy took advantage of in hopes of knocking him around.

Edd grasped hold of the frying pan while he leaned to the side. "Just so you know, I'd no intentions of using the gun." He tugged on the pan, spinning Eddy around to face him. Edd tugged on the frying pan once more, causing Eddy to fall forward. He struck the back of Eddy's head with his leg, before sending him crashing onto a wall near the stairs with a swift knee strike.

Eddy grunted after sliding onto the floor, but quickly rose up and sprinted towards Edd. Everything seemed to take place in slow motion as Eddy hurled his fist towards Edd, who nimbly leapt onto his arm and flip kicked him back onto the wall; this time, however, he tumbled down the stairs after sliding down.

Edd hopped onto the rail, crouching before jumping down to where Eddy had landed. The two began to circle each other after Eddy had managed to get up. They both threw punches at each other at the same time, however their fists collided and the two began to yell in pain.

"Aww dang it!" Eddy hissed, shaking his sore hand.

"That really hurt." Edd muttered, rubbing his fist.

The two shook the pain off, sprinting towards each other, but intstead ran past one another. They both looked around in confusion before turning around a refocusing on the fight.

Both Eddy and Edd leapt up, attempting to land a kick, but their feet collided and the force of the blows bounced them away from each other. Edd was able to rebound in midair and land on his feet, while Eddy crashed onto the ground.

"I don't believe this." Eddy said to himself while he struggled to get up.

Edd smirked. "I don't either."

"Shutup!" Eddy fiercely spat.

Edd immediately rushed towards Eddy, punching him in the gut, then smacking him backwards with a backhand blow. He then slid behind Eddy, elbowing him in the back before kicking him into the kitchen.

Eddy landed on the table, sending various things flying left and right as he slid off the surface. Edd rushed into the kitchen just as Eddy grabbed a nearby chair, quickly ducking as the chair was sent flying his way. The chair knocked things off a nearby counter before it impacted on a wall above the sink; at which point it immediately broke.

Edd waved his finger at Eddy in a taunting manner, causing Eddy to hop onto the table and rush towards Edd. Edd manage to catch Eddy as he jumped off the table, and Judo flipped him over a counter.

"Okay, that's it!" Eddy roared, pulling out two knives from a knife holder set he'd knocked onto the floor, "I'm going to fricking rip you a new one!"

Edd sighed. "If you say so." He grabbed a frying pan that rested on the stove, managing to dodge a thrust of Eddy's knife before hopping onto the counter and banging him over the head with it.

"Alright boys, what the hell!?!" Eddy's dad's low pitched voice barked as he walked into the room.

Eddy clutched his head in pain as he slowly got up. "Edd's just hating on me because I've got the guts to beat the tar out of Kevin!"

"Now Eddy, you know it isn't like that!" Edd huffed. "You were planning to fight Kevin bearing arms!"

Eddy's tall, bulky figured father folded his arms. "Edd, if Eddy wants to play with Kevin, it's his business." He plainly stated.

Edd glowered at Eddy, who stuck his tongue out at him.

"Well I'd best be going boys," Eddy's dad said, proceeding to head out of the kitchen, "the big game's coming on in about five minutes. Oh, and if you two are going to roughhouse in here, _you're_ cleaning up your own blood - well at least till your mother gets home Eddy."

The two watched as Eddy's dad walked down the hallway, turning right before disappearing into another room.

Edd blinked. "Your dad seems like the type to not care what you do."

"Well yeah, until my mom gets home that is." Eddy said, "Then, he just agrees with everything she says."

"So, still think I can't take you on?" Edd taunted.

Eddy huffed. "You know what, shutup about that crap!"

Edd continued to pester Eddy with various braggings about how badly he'd knocked him around.

* * *

Kevin returned to his house sometime later that day, to find out that his garage had burned to the ground. His eyes widened, jaw drooped at the sight of the charred rubble that was once his garage.

He immediately got off his bike, hastily making his way up his driveway. "Oh man, this can't-" Kevin cut himself off, shocked at the fact that his dad would now be fired from his job because of all the boxes of jawbreakers reduced to ash. He walked around the garage, thoroughly inspecting what had been burnt in the fire. It was painfully clear not one thing was spared - everything contained in the garage was either burnt to ash, or burnt to the point where it was unusable.

"That's it, no more of this!" He yelled, "I swear I'll make sure you'll need to be wheeled around everywhere after I get through with you, dork!!"

_Okay, I'll be the first to admit things moved along kind of slow in this chapter, but keep in mind it is the first. I'm hoping things will move along more smoothly, as I made this chapter out of two scenes. I know Double D using karate is out of character somewhat, but I hope I was able to make it fit in. Anyway, read & review._


	2. Unexpected Things

_Here's chapter 1, and I just want to say that the main plan of the Edd and Eddy fight was to drag out the chapter; I was running out of ideas of what to put (thought it'd end up WAY too short), and plus I wanted to practice with the fight scenes later on in the story. My apologies if you found that uneasy to take in. Anyway, you may carry on.._

_Chapter 1: Unexpected Things_

Eddy rolled over on his side, covering his face to block out the light that seeped through the curtains. He continued to roll over for a few moments, but was soon halted as the sharp ringing of the alarm clock pierced the room.

"Not now." Eddy groaned.

Resistant to wake up, Eddy covered his ears with his pillow. Unfortunately, he was still able to hear the alarm clock, so he tossed his pillow at the clock in hopes of shutting it off.

It missed.

Eddy reached out with his hand, making several attempts to hit the desired _Snooze_ button, but came to realize moments later that he'd just been slapping air.

"Fine!" Eddy spat, lazily opening his eyes, "You win you piece of trash!"

Eddy tossed the covers off his person before sitting up. He scooted off the bed, pausing to glower at the alarm clock. He picked it up, forcefully yanking the cord out of the socket so as to smash it against a nearby wall.

"Eddy!" Eddy's mom called, "What happened!"

Eddy yawned, slowly ambling out of his room. "Nothing!" He answered back.

Eddy trudged down the stairs, eyeing the hallway before making his way into the kitchen.

"Morning mom, pop." Eddy grabbed an empty bowl off the counter, reaching into a nearby cabinet and grabbing a box of cereal.

Swalloing a piece of toast, Eddy's dad glanced up at him from his newspaper. "Oh, morning son."

"Good morning, Eddy." Eddy's mom smiled warmly after setting down her coffee mug. "How'd you sleep?"

Eddy came to an abrupt halt. "Fine, I guess." He said blinking.

Eddy reached into the fridge, pulling out a carton of milk. He poured the milk into the cereal filled bowl until it got to the point where bits of cereal almost fell over the edge. Eddy haphazardly placed the carton back into the fridge, promptly shutting it.

Eddy's parents watched their son focus entirely on the bowl, taking out huge scoops of cereal. Eddy's mom forced a chuckle, elbowing Eddy's dad.

"OW!" Eddy's dad yelped, train of thought derailed, "For the love of - what's your problem woman!"

Eddy rose an eyebrow. "Something wrong pop?"

"No dear, nothing's wrong," Eddy's mom forced a chuckle, "right?" She turned to Eddy's dad, eyes narrowed.

Eddy's dad frantically searched around for an answer. "Oh! Uh, um, yeah!"

"OK," Eddy rose an eyebrow, swalloing his last scoop of ceareal, "something's going on here."

"Don't worry Eddy, nothing's going on!" Eddy's mom chuckled nervously. "Now dear, your father has something he'd like to say to you; right, Fred?"

Eddy's dad curiously scratched his head. "I do?"

"_Yes_, you do." Eddy's mom replied sharply, elbowing Eddy's dad again.

"Oh, right!" Eddy's dad exclaimed, rubbing his arm. "Eddy, Trace is coming home from Military School today."

An awkward silence inevitably followed, just as Eddy's parents had presumed it would. Eddy's eyes lit up, and he immediately sprang out of his chair.

"Yeah!" Eddy piped up giddily, breaking the silence. "I gotta go tell the boys!"

Eddy's parents watched their son sprint up the stairs, followed by an audible door slamming noise just moments later.

"I told you _you_ should've told him." Eddy's dad said, glancing at his wife with narrowed eyes.

* * *

"But mom," Kevin frowned, "why do we have to leave so soon?" 

Kevin's mom replied with a sigh. "Your dad and I have told you before Kevin, your dad got a job at a construction company over in Lemon Brook."

"I couldn't say bye to my friends, let alone take care of some last minute business?" Kevin groaned, slouching in the back seat of the car.

"Kevin, if you have to use the bathroom, go while your father's still busy inspecting the house." Kevin's mom said, halting the process of putting on her makeup.

Kevin peered over his shoulder to look out the back window of the car. He watched all the kids run around, acting as they'd done everyday. Although one thing was missing.

Kevin was not with them.

He continued to watch, but noticed the kids had stopped when the Eds approached them. Witnessing Eddy assume a cocky pose, Kevin came to a conclusion the boy had been bragging about something; a lie, most likely.

"Say mom," Kevin opened the rear left car door, "I guess I'll take you up on that suggestion to use the bathroom."

Kevin's mom continued to glance at herself in the mirror. "Sure, whatever honey." She said uninterestedly.

Kevin quickly shut the car door, hastily making his way to the others. As Eddy was talking in mid-sentence, everyone immediatley stopped after hearing an all to familiar shout.

"Dork!"

Kevin leapt towards Eddy, tackling him onto the ground. Kevin was able to get two or so punches on Eddy, but Eddy managed to catch his arms and toss him off.

Rolf immediately rushed over to Kevin's location, quickly restraining him. "Calm down Kevin boy, the greedy Ed boy is not at fault!"

"Yes he is!" Kevin yelled in frustration, "He _always _is!"

"No I'm not!" Eddy spat defensively, "Jonny crashed the car into your garage!"

Kevin glanced at Jonny, who forced a smile.

"Yeah, me and Plank are real sorry Kevin."

Nazz heaved a sigh. "There you go Kev, always jumping to conclusions!"

"Yeah!" Sarah chimed in, "You're always acting hard-headed!"

"A scary habit that can prove to be." Edd said, folding his arms.

Jimmy glanced around before speaking up. "I second that."

Kevin glowered at the kids, those he'd once considered friends had now sided with the Eds this time. He let out an arrogant chuckle as he glanced at Eddy.

"You don't actually think I'll let this go, do you dorky!?!" Kevin paused, his chuckle now turning into a laugh. "Mark my words, I'll do whatever it takes to get my revenge!"

The kids remained idle, sporting cautious expressions. They turned their heads after hearing a car horn, to witness Kevin's dad motioning for his son to come.

"Put me down. Now." Kevin said sharply, glowering up at Rolf.

Rolf did just that. Kevin moved his now sore arms around, rushing toward his dad. "Don't you forget what I told you dorks, or else everyone else will end up paying for it!"

Everyone watched Kevin slam the door to his seat after getting in the car, then the car sped off moments later.

"So," Ed began in an attempt to calm everyone down, "when's your brother getting in Eddy?"

Much to Ed's dismay, everyone still remained silent, burdened by Kevin's words.

"I'm puzzled by what Kevin meant when he said 'everyone else will end up paying for it'?" Edd stroked some of his hair, searching for an answer.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't pipsqueak?"

"Pipsqueak?" Everyone, save for the Eds chorused.

A somewhat tall boy, appearing to be in his late teens approached the kids. He beared somewhat of a resemblance to Eddy, although it was not very visible at first glance.

"Trace!" Eddy exclaimed, high-fiving his elder sibling, "When did you get back?"

Rolf began to tremble with fear, sweating bullets. "Hello Eddy's brother, Rolf has no more chickens!"

All the kids, except for Eddy, shot Trace a weird glance as he laughed uncontrollably.

"It's cool Rolf, I stopped that 'Chicken Circus' scam years ago." Eddy's brother stated, wiping a tear from his eye.

Rolf let out a sigh of relief. "Rolf thanks you Eddy's brother; the burden on his shoulders may now be lifted."

"Yeah, yeah, that's cool." Eddy's brother said uninterestedly. "So where's Kevin? Bet that dork hid under his bed after hearing I was coming!"

"Actually dude," Nazz showed a look of seriousness. "Kevin moved away just before you got here; Jonny crashed your sports car into his garage and wrecked the jawbreakers his dad was supposed to ship."

"Well good riddance; it's about time pipsqueak finished what I started." Trace grabbed Eddy, rubbing a fist in his hair.

"Although I hate to interrupt this brotherly moment," Edd paused to gain Eddy and Trace's attention. "I would like to add that Kevin stated that everyone else would pay, should Eddy forget Kevin swore vengeance on him."

Trace released Eddy from the hold, deep in thought for a moment. "Now that you mention it, that little dork said he was going to get revenge on me when he got older."

Ed began to hop around giddily, shouting "I knew it!" every few seconds.

Eddy rose an eyebrow. "What's with you lumpy?"

"I knew this would happen Eddy! See, Kevin's been plotting his revenge all along, and now he's going to put his plan into action! It's just like in 'Jake Javers: Martian Hunter'!"

"If that's the case, then it's impressive how he's been plotting for ten years now." Trace said, stroking his goatee.

"Hold it!" Eddy yelled, "You're not mad that baldy crashed your sports car!?!"

Trace gazed at his younger sibling vacantly for a moment.

"Heck no!" Trace cheered, "Now that you crashed that thing, I'm one-thousand bucks richer!"

Everyone rose an eyebrow, glancing at Trace.

"Long story. Anyway, pipsqueak and crew, come help me unpack." Trace motioned for the Eds to follow him, jamming his hands into his pockets as the Eds struggled to keep up while carrying his luggage.

"So," Jimmy began, turning to everyone, "anyone up for 'Truth or Dare'?"

Everyone replied with unorderly replies of 'yeah', 'ok', or 'sure' before sprinting off towards the lane.

* * *

"Yo!" Trace called as the four entered the house, "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" 

Having waited two minutes and still not heard a reply, Trace let out a sigh of frustration.

"OK boys, just set my stuff down near the stairs and let's head into the kitchen."

Ed blinked. "For what?"

"For snacks lumpy!"

The group slowly ambled into the kitchen, all of them except Edd immediately opening cabinets and scouring the fridge.

"Hey," Trace peeled a large sticky note off the counter. "according to this, mom and dad are out at the mall."

Edd walked up to trace. "It may be possible they're throwing you a 'Welcome Home Party'." Edd said, having briefly glanced at the note.

"Cool!" Ed hopped up and down giddily, "There's gunna be snacks Eddy!"

Eddy shot Ed a weird look. "Yeah, just don't get too excited lumpy."

"Anyway pipsqueak and company, while we're in here we might as well get some snacks." Trace reached into a cabinet, fished around for a bit, then pulled out a cookie jar moments later.

Ed's eyes suddenly lit up. "Eddy's mom's cookies!" He giddily exclaimed, "Cookies, eat, I gotta!"

"Is is really OK for us to be eating those?" Edd questioned, folding his arms.

"Of course," Trace said, mouth full of chewed up cookies, "mom could care less what me and the pipsqueak eat."

"Hey!" Eddy shouted in frustration, "Give me a cookie!"

"Sorry, pipsqueaks eat after the big guys."

"I'll show _you_ who's a pipsqueak!"

"Oh goody, fight!"

"Gentleman please!" Edd protested, "I'm sure Eddy's parents detest the fact-"

**_SMASH!_**

"Pipsqueak did it!"

Edd heaved a sigh. "Why do I even bother with those three?"

Edd trudged in messy wake of the three, stepping over and around overturned tables, chairs, and flipped over couches. He made several attempts to quell their rough-housing, but it was to no avail - they couldn't hear his voice over the sound of things falling and smacking against walls.

Eddy and Trace's parents returned home some time later, only to witness all the furniture totally rearranged and setting haphazardly.

"Well," Eddy's dad sighed after glancing at the mess, "looks like Trace got in before we did."

"You think all that money we spent for him to attend military school was in vain?" Eddy's mom asked, turning to her husband.

"I don't want to talk about it." Eddy's dad groaned, storming into another room, "I told you that money would've been better spent on a hi-definition T.V."

_Another chapter draws to a close. I hope to pick things up around chapter three, but I'll see what I can do: (Hint) throw in some extra (more than three) reviews, and there'll be some good stuff for you (Hint). Also introduced Eddy's bro - don't know how to characterize him since he's never made an actual appearance, but I'll do my best. Anyway keep up the reviews; they're great motivation for me._


	3. Beginning of the End

_Here's chapter three, and keep pounding on the reviews guys - this story will blossom in due time._

* * *

_Chapter 3: Beginning of the End_

Kevin grinned devilishly as he glared out the window of his dad's office. He was able to see to the far reaches of Lemon Brook, as well as where the entrance to Peach Creek was.

"So Kev," Kevin's dad spun his desk chair around to face the boy. "enjoying the new office?"

Kevin quickly snapped back to reality, peering over his shoulder. "Oh, yeah," He said.

Kevin's dad let out a chortle before propping his feet on the desk that stood before him. He took a moment to see the view for himself, restarting conversation moments later.

"Real nice ain't it? Turns out being fired was the best thing that happened to me. And, I-"

Kevin motioned his hand for his dad to stop. "That's nice dad, but I'm _still_ not happy," He spat.

Kevin's dad heaved a sigh, realizing the direction in which this conversation was heading.

"What is it you want, son?" The boy's dad asked.

"What I want is for you to get them to tear down the Cul-de-sac in Peach Creek."

"But Kev," Kevin's dad replied in a concerning tone, "that'll kick all your friends to the curb - you wouldn't want that, would you?"

Kevin balled his hand into a fist. "I do," He scoffed, thinking about Eddy.

Kevin's dad glanced at his son, thinking if anything actually good would come from tearing down their old neighborhood.

"Kev, I know you're mad at your little friend, but you gotta learn to let these things-"

"I heard that where the Cul-de-sac is is one of the best places to build a mall." Kevin's mouth gradually widened into a devilish smile, knowing he'd totally convinced his dad.

Without second thought, Kevin's dad immediately reached out his hand to depress a red button that was placed near a speaker.

"Ms. Brunceworth, tell all workers to gear up - we're going to Peach Creek for a little construction."

"Will do sir."

Kevin's dad chuckled. "Excellent, I'll be down to meet them shortly."

Kevin let out an arrogant chortle, turning to look out the window once more.

"You may have won the battle dork, but you oughta know you'll never win the war!"

* * *

"So Eddy, still think I'm lying when I said I Judo flipped twelve punks at once?" 

Eddy huffed in frustration, knowing he'd lost yet another bet to his elder sibling.

"No." He said, handing Trace a five dollar bill as he looked away.

Trace chuckled, stuffing the bill in his pocket. "Well, you should know by now to not unerestimate your bro."

Eddy opened his mouth to let out an arrogant comment, but Edd and Ed sprinted into the room, panting heavily.

"You guys have to check the news!" Edd outbursted, "Peach Creek is - it's"

"What about Peach Creek?" Eddy and Trace questioned.

"No time!" Ed shouted, grabbing the remote and turning on the T.V. "See for yourself Eddy!"

Both Eddy and Trace gazed at the present newscast in shock, reading 'Peach Creek Cul-de-sac to be torn down' over and over.

"I don't believe it," Trace looked at Eddy with a stunned expression, "this may probably be what that dork meant by getting his revenge!"

"Does everyone else know about this!?!" Eddy shouted, turning towards Edd.

"Well, not at the moment-"

"This can't wait pipsqueak, we gotta go tell the others _now_!"

The four nodded at each other before proceeding to sprint down the hallway, and out the front door. Luckily, all the kids were outside playing today, so they didn't have to search far.

"Attention people!" Edd shouted, nearly out of breath, "There is something you all must hear immediately!"

Trace stepped up from behind Eddy, gazing at all of the kids as he began to speak. "Alright, listen up everyone. This may be shocking, well unbelieveable, but the Cul-de-sac is going to be torn down!"

Trace waited for his words to sink in, although they sunk in much deeper than he expected.

"Why would they wanna tear down the Cul-de-sac!?!" Sarah questioned, "We still live here for crying out loud!"

Jonny glanced at Sarah, sporting a look of seriousness. "Plank says, try telling that to Kevin," He said gravely.

"You mean the arrogant Kevin boy is behind all of this?" Rolf curiously asked.

Jimmy held onto Sarah's arm. "Jeepers, they're just going to put us on the street like that?"

All the Eds and Trace could do was nod their heads in response.

Nazz, however, remained silent. She heaved a sigh of sorrow as she glanced up at the sky.

'_Why Kev, why?_' Nazz thought to herself. She quickly turned her back to the others as a tear was shed from her right eye.

"This sucks!" Eddy scoffed, stomping the ground in frustration, "Just like that it's-"

A loud roaring noise was heard in the distance just as Eddy prepared to finish his sentence. From the sound of the noise, it seemed like tons of engines were being revved at once.

Ed gulped. "This is just like 'Space Outlaws: Homefront'; it's the beginning of the end," He said gravely.

"Although it pains me to say this, Ed is right." Edd folded his arms, "It sounds like they've brought hundreds of bulldozers; obviously there is nothing we can do."

"Oh yes there is!" Trace shouted in an enraged tone, "Quit being so grim and follow me if you want to live!"

Seeing as there was not much else that could be done, the kids hastily sped after Trace towards Eddy's backyard.

* * *

"Rolf does not see anything but grass! Surely you tickle Rolf's radish!"

"Yeah!" Sarah added in, "I bet there's nothing actually here!"

"Shutup!" Trace spat, rolling over a patch of grass and pulling a revealed lever, "Now, get in there and I'll explain everything."

"_Everything?_" Jimmy asked.

Trace simply nodded as everyone, save for Eddy went down the secret passageway. Eddy turned towards his older brother, arms folded.

"How come you never told me about this!?!" Eddy angrily questioned.

"Simple. Pipsqueaks don't need to know about this stuff till they're older."

Eddy groaned as he began to walk down the passageway, Trace slowly following suite. The two brothers caught up with the others in another room that was cluttered with countless weapons, outfits, gadgets and the like.

"Cool!" Ed giddily exclaimed, "We're going to take Kevin down spy style!"

Edd rubbed his hat. "Something doesn't seem right, isn't all this stuff illegal?"

"Not when you get a military liscense - it lets me have possession of all this stuff." Trace chuckled, placing a hand on a nearby gun.

Sarah clasped her hands in anticipation. "With this stuff, I can deal payloads of buttkicking on Kevin!"

'_Sarah's so brave!_' Jimmy exclaimed in his head.

"Poppycock!" Rolf folded his arms and assumed a cocky pose. "Rolf does not need weapons of destructitude to take down Kevin!"

Eddy rose an eyebrow. "Did you make that word up stretch?"

"Plank says this is serious stuff!" Jonny outbursted, "The bulldozers are inching closer to the Cul-de-sac every few minutes!"

"Baldy's right, there's no time for me to teach you how to handle this stuff, so pick some things and let's get going!" Trace cracked his knuckles and began picking various weapons off the shelves.

Everyone began to thoroughly inspect the room, trying to find various weapons and armors that suited them. Nazz began to impatiently tap her foot, growing annoyed at how slow everyone was moving.

"Stop dawdling and get moving!" Nazz yelled.

Everyone turned towards Nazz, nodding before proceeding to hastily grab weapons off the shelves. "Yes ma'am!" They chorused.

It took around fourty-five minutes for everyone to get equipped and battle ready, but nonetheless they were prepared to take on Kevin.

Eddy sported a blue headband and a waistlong black jacket under a grey armor vest. He had baggy knee-length dark blue shorts and jet black shoes.

Edd wore a long sleeved red shirt with armor merged in with the fiber. He sported the same purple shorts, except they had thigh armor plates strapped on.

Ed was wearing a long green trenchcoat that was strapped onto his back. He wore a thick black muscle shirt and long, baggy, light armored blue jeans along with brown boots.

Jonny wore black eyepaint under his eyes, and a camo headband. He sported a white tanktop with dogtags around his neck and padded gloves. He wore baggy camo pants and brown boots.

Jimmy had a red bandanna on his head, and black sunglasses. He wore a long dark trenchcoat with red streaks, and a blood red turtleneck shirt under it. He sported long black pants and black shoes.

Rolf had tribal tattoos painted all over his upper body, along with a black choker around his neck. He sported baggy white pants with armor strapped all over them, and black boots.

Sarah wore a short long-sleeved pink shirt with a black 'X' pin strapped on the front of her shirt. She wore dark, loose fitting blue jeans and white shoes.

Nazz wore a black shirt with a black and red striped sleeve on her right arm. She sported blue jeans with many belts cluttered near and around her waist, along with black and white sneakers.

Trace wore a puffy, opened white vest over an armor vest. He also sported sagging, baggy red pants.

Everyone placed on various weapon holsters, then proceeded to shove various weapons into them.

"Alright, that wasn't half bad!" Trace said as he led the group up the stairs.

"Now we can take down shovel chin and beat him to his senses!" Eddy cockily exclaimed, cracking his knuckles in anticipation.

"Rolf was, how you say, born ready; let us get this goat on the road!"

"I'm just like Bob in 'Bob: Defender of the Bunyan People'!"

"Don't get too carried away now Ed."

"Let's get this over with so me and Jimmy can go play!"

"You said it, sister!"

"Come on Plank this'll be an adventure!"

The group quickly ambled to Eddy's driveway, stopping in front of what appeared to be a heavily customized Hummer.

"Amazing!" Edd exclaimed, awestruck, "How did you-"

"That's another long story." Trace said, unlocking the vehicle, "Let's just say I called in a favor so we can get to where we need to go."

Without further questions, the group quickly entered the armored car. Trace and Eddy in the front, Ed and Rolf in the back, and everyone else in the middle.

"Now that everyone's in," Trace shoved the keys into the ignition, and immediately turned the car on, "let's get this party started!"

Everyone nodded as Trace backed the Hummer out of the driveway, then sped off out of the Cul-de-sac.

* * *

"We've been tracking them from the skies Mr. Kevin, and it appears they're heading towards the capital."

Kevin spun around in his dad's desk chair to face his dad's assistant. "So they're heading towards Orange River City are they? We'll just have to meet them there - won't we?"

The assistant smirked. "Sending out your dad's task force would be an excellent idea. Although, this would end that plan of yours almost immediately."

"I guess you're right." Kevin said, rubbing his chin. "Well, in that case, send out only a few of them."

"Very well sir, I shall alert Largo and Karin's troops to meet them at the capital." The assistant bowed, exiting the room shortly after.

Kevin clasped his hands together, smirking devilishly as he gazed out the window. A loud thunder boomed in the distance, followed by a series of lightning strikes. Rain began to pat against the window as Kevin spun his chair back around.

"Everything's starting to fall into place. Soon, dorky will get in way over his head and everyone will come crawling back to me!"

* * *

_Well, with the end of this chapter, the first arc has begun. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, and keep on reviewing!_


	4. Battle in the Capital

_Not much to say, except a surprise for a certain someone who thought this was turning into an action spy story ;)_

* * *

_Chapter 4: Battle in the Capital_

Trace quickly swerved his car to a stop with a curse. He gazed at the barricade of troops blocking the road, muttering incoherently under his breath moments later.

"What's going on?" Eddy turned to face his elder sibling who replied with a shrug. Trace proceeded to roll down his window, yelling out to the troops.

"Yo! Can we get through here!?!"

One of the soldiers positioned at the front slowly trudged over to the vehicle, stopping a foot away from Trace.

"Unfortunately, that's not possible." The soldier gazed at the Hummer before continuing. "We've recieved orders to block a suspicious looking Hummer at all costs." The soldier saluted to the troops, who immediately cocked their weapons.

"Fire at will!"

Trace immediately rolled up the window, stomping on the gas and turning behind a nearby building. He slammed an irate fist on the dashboard and cursed loudly.

"It would have been wiser to have thought before you spoke." Edd sighed. Eddy chuckled.

"Shutup!" Trace turned to face everyone. "They've got _real_ guns, we _don't_!" The kids expressions immediately changed to those of worry.

Jimmy gasped. "You mean we're all going to die!?!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Wait, I thought you said those were real!" Eddy barked, shoving a menacing finger in his brother's face.

"Well, I couldn't qualify for my liscense yet, so I collected _Super Soakers_," Trace snapped, bringing his hands over his face in a defensive gesture. Edd only sighed, and everyone else groaned as they sunk back in their seats.

"_Super Soakers!?!_" Sarah questioned, glowering at Trace. "How do you expect us to fight them with water!?!"

"Rolf is confused, why would Eddy's brother replace real weapons with water eruptors?" Rolf rustled a hand through is blue hair in a moment of confusion.

Jonny shook his head grimly. "At this rate, Plank says we've only got a few moments left to live."

Nazz leaned forward in her chair. "So Trace, got any bright ideas? Eddy says you're a whiz at everything." She looked up at Trace midsentence, glancing at him for a long moment.

"Hmm, seeing as the positioning of the troops are at uneven angles, I'm guessing that if we drive right through them the majority of their shots will either miss or hit foreign objects." Ed loudly stated from the back seat. Everyone's eyes widened as they faced the boy.

"Ed?" Double D questioned, tugging on his hat.

"It was in 'John: Outlaw Warrior', duh!" Ed replied matter-of-factly, holding up a comic book. Trace clasped his hands together as he began to revv the engine.

"Seeing as there's nothing else to lose, I'm game for the burr-head's plan." Everyone nodded, swallowing a large gulp as Trace backed the car from behind the building, heading full speed towards the troops.

"They've come around again!" a soldier yelled, pointing his gun at the Hummer. "Open fire, and do not stop except to reload!"

The Hummer charged down the road where the soldiers were positioned, and just as Ed had stated, the greater majority of the bullets had missed.

"So it seems one cake for brain Ed boy has baked a second cake!" Rolf folded his arms in amusement and leaned back in his seat. Ed frowned, and glanced at Rolf.

"Is there a third cake Rolf?"

Rolf heaved a sigh. "Keep this up, and you will eat your cake faster than Nana on weiner night."

"Plank says we should be just about in the clear now!" Jonny exclaimed in a relieved tone, pointing at two figures who stood in the road.

"Oh yeah, this is some real smooth sailing baldy." Eddy bitterly mumbled. Trace snorted in agreement, smashing a hand on the horn.

However, the figures still remained where they stood. One of them pulled out a gun, firing a warning shot that hit the ground just inches away from the vehicle.

"They're packing heat! Now we're really going to die!" Jimmy began to hyperventalate, gazing at the figures thouroughly.

Sarah placed a hand on Jimmy's shoulder. The frightened boy began to shiver, a cold chill inching down his spine. "Don't worry Jimmy, we'll be fine." She smiled at him comfortingly.

The figure who had the gun drawn, slowly paced towards the Hummer, the second, larger one following suite.

"So, you punks actually made it through the blockade?" The figure, who appeared to be a blonde haired woman with green eyes sneered at the group.

The larger figure folded his arms. "Easy Karin, these runts may give us a run for our money." He let out an arrogant snort, his red eyes seeming to pierce through the vehicle.

"Judging from the big guy, there's no way we're bowling over him. So, we gotta fight." Trace gazed at everyone through the mirror, and cracked his knuckles.

Everyone slowly nodded their heads, proceeding to exit the van after having grabbed their weapons.

"I figured it'd get like this," Eddy sighed, staring the two down. "so I brought my trusty switchblades!" He reached into his back pocket, pulling out a pair of switchblades. Edd gasped, while as Trace chortled.

"So pipsqueak, I see you kept my blades looking good?"

Karin fired another warning shot that pierced right through the center of the group. "This shouldn't take long Largo, I'll take care of them." Largo nodded towards her, then turned to face the group. "Thankfully for you, I must tend to other matters - you runts may just barely live to see another day."

Largo then disappeared in a flash, leaving the kids stunned.

Double D's jaw dropped. "Unbelieveable! How are such feats possible!?!"

"You need not know such things. Now, if we are ready, this battle shall commence." Karin cocked her gun, glancing at each of the kids.

"I've got an idea," Double D whispered, momentarily glancing at Karin's gun. "seeing as she possesses a firearm, I shall construct a weapon to counter it." Trace rose an eyebrow, and Eddy nodded his head.

Trace scratched his hair, deep in speculation. "So, you're saying you can make one of those 'Anti-weapon' things? Works for me."

"Although, it will undoubtedly take time to construct. Jimmy, Sarah, Nazz, if you would be so kind as to accompany me." Double D motioned for the three to follow him behind the Hummer. They replied with a 'sure', and followed the boy.

Rolf began to perform various stretching motions, flexing his muscles. "So, we must fight a teency weency woman!?! This should, how you say, be a wind!" Eddy blinked once, gazing at the foreigner for a long minute before blinking once more.

"Uhh, it's _breeze_ stretch."

"Enough!" Karin scoffed angrily, firing a shot in the air, "Are we going to battle, or am I just going to have to kill you execution style!?!"

"And you've always wondered why I hated feisty chicks," Trace sighed, glancing at Eddy as he pulled out a BB gun.

Jonny rose an eyebrow. "Me and Plank've always wondered what's up with you two carrying weapons around?" The two brothers glanced at their weapons before looking up at Jonny.

"Bad habit." They simply replied.

"Alright!" Ed giddily exclaimed, dancing around and randomly firing shots at Karin. "I shall be like 'Warrior Bob: Alltime Galaxy Saviour'!"

Karin glanced down at where the water had struck her. "This is going to be the saddest massacre I've ever seen," She muttered, shifting her gaze upon her opponents.

"This is getting boring, time to spice things up a little!" Eddy tightened the grasp on his blades, and immediately sprinted towards Karin without warning.

Eddy thrusted his weight forward, putting all his strength into a slash that Karin simply side-stepped. Eddy gasped as he began to topple over, but Karin sped up the process and smashed him onto the concrete.

Karin turned around and fired a gunshot toward the group, but Trace quickly reacted, firing a countershot that collided with the other and caused them to ricochet off in another direction.

Karin mumbled unintelligbly under her breath, glowering at Trace. "It seems I may have underestimated you a little. No matter, I shall still emerge from this outcome as the victor." Trace sneered at her, firing a warning shot that nearly hit her as it bounced off the ground.

"It is high time Rolf gives this a go!" Rolf sprinted towards Karin, thrusting his fist at her stomach. She immedately hopped into the air, landing on Rolf's fist before flip kicking him into Jonny.

Jonny grunted, struggling to push Rolf off of him. "Get off me Rolf, you're too heavy!"

"Well Ed, your move now." Trace sighed, turning to face Ed, who remained idle. "Aren't you going to do something!?!"

"I can't," Ed said, gazing at Karin. "my mom says I'm not allowed to hit girls - unless it's a guy in a costume."

Trace rose an eyebrow. "So just imagine she's a man in a costume lumpsack!" He began to impatiently stamp his foot, glaring at Ed.

"But Trace, you said she's a-"

"Forget what I said!" Trace spat, angrily firing off a shot in a random direction, "Just get in there and do your 'Burr-head Bump' Eddy's been bragging about!"

Ed huffed. "But if my mom finds out I'll-"

"Does stupid run in the family!?!" Trace scoffed, firing off another shot, "Shutup and do what I tell you!"

Karin couldn't help but get into a laughing fit. "This is unbelieveable! I've never seen such troubles with group communications before!"

Trace sucked in a breath, groaning some seconds later. '_Double D better hurry up with that weapon - God knows how long we stand a fighting chance right about now._'

"Man, I felt like Ed ran me over again," Eddy said in a dazed tone, stumbling to his feet. He shook his head, glowering at Karin.

Eddy rushed towards Karin once again, this time managing to slash a hole in the sleeve of her outfit. Karin quickly spun around, proceeding to kick Eddy, but he managed to dodge by hopping back.

Eddy smirked. "You won't get me twice _Larin_!"

"It's _Karin_!" Karin shouted irately. She fired two shots towards Eddy, which were luckily widely off target.

Rolf had managed to rise to his feet while all of this had been taking place, and once again made an effort to sprint towards Karin. "Rolf may have been bested once, but you shall not strike him again!"

Rolf shoulder charged Karin in a hasteful manner, leaving her little time to react. She coughed up a wad of saliva as she was smacked onto the ground.

'_I can't believe this!_' Karin thought, slowly rising to her feet, '_These idiots are getting the upper hand! It's just about time I get serious._'

As Karin was deep in thought, she wasn't able to notice Plank being hurled her way.

"High ho Splinter the Wonderwood!" Karin was forcefully smacked by Plank, who flew back into Jonny's grasp shortly after. Karin moved her head forward, cracking various neckbones and laughing arrogantly.

"You may have gained the upper hand now, but just wait until I activate the '_Beserker Device_'!" Karin touched a gold bracelet like device that began to glow red and pulsate her body with crimson electricity.

"What is this witchcraft?" Rolf questioned, shifting his gaze on Karin. Eddy gulped, at a loss for words at this point.

"So, she's ripped a page from 'Jake Javers: Martian Hunter', interesting!" Ed exclaimed, shifting his gaze between his comic and the now crazed looking Karin.

Trace folded his arms. "So, this is the '_Beserker Device_' I've heard so much about. It's still in development, but nonetheless we're finished at this point." Trace whispered to himself, his body shaking with fear. He tightened his grasp on his BB gun and took a huge gulp.

Karin chuckled, pulling out a second gun. "Kevin told me to spare you, but it seems you'll become a thorn in our sides in due time!"

"Kevin!" Eddy scoffed, forming an irate fist, "What does that jerk have to do with this!"

"More than you could ever imagine," Karin let out a long arrogant chuckle before continuing, "more than you could ever imagine."

* * *

_Well that's chapter 3, and thanks for the reviews guys! I may try to incorporate some of your ideas in my story, but try to keep them in realistic - Ed Edd n Eddy like bounds. So, I'm open to suggestions - though not at this moment, but don't let that stop you. At any rate, read and review; preferably five or so, but the usual three will do._


End file.
